In her World
by KingNebulous
Summary: It's a beautiful thing to be in love, especially with the right person. However, its equally as hard to be in love when the world is seemingly against you for it. Naruto X Rias (SINGLE PAIRING)(NO HAREM). Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1/31/2020

**Author's Notes**

**I am a Male Author so I decided to mostly use Naruto's perspective in the beginning of this fic, before I expand on Rias' internal character. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, enjoy.**

Scene Begins; Naruto's Bedroom in North Japan

Rias, you know that's the third time this week you've ended up in bed." Naruto mumbled groggily into the crease of her neck "and also I must add I am both pleased and disappointed that you aren't naked this time; maybe you're learning." Rias giggled to herself in response to his words, her boyfriend had always been a grumpy morning person but the undeniable mirth behind his words made her happy.

In a quick clumsy motion she straddled his waist, her knees nearly breaking his ribs,smiled down at him "Naruto-koi, I am also both pleased and disappointed I have ended up your bed and not being naked either,"Rias added playfully only to be met with a grunt from the man under her. Unsatisfied with his answer the smile momentarily left her face before it was replaced with a cheeky smirk, "You know Naruto-kun I can feel there's nothing wrong with you," she said grabbing his clothed length eliciting a moan from the blonde before his big hands gripped hers and she was bumped off him.

"I am in love with you, I love everything about you Rias, your beautiful smile your beautiful lips and your beautiful hair," Naruto accentuated his every word with small kisses to her neck and lips taking the breathe away from the young Gremory Heiress. It is because of that love, that I want to take some time to love you being my Rias uniquely and learn you in a way nobody else could ever". Silence overtook the room at the end of the young Man's confession.

It was a comfortable silence, comfortable only by the fact Rias's face had never smiled so much and her eyes never held such love. Naruto couldn't have done anything better than what he just said, because after all what do you get the girl who has had everything money, affection and servitude all her life. Rias cried into his neck,

"Please, please, please don't ever leave me all I have ever wanted was to be Rias to someone just Rias and you're perfect," sobbing louder heavy warm hands held her even tighter. "Naruto," she sniffled you promise to never leave me ?" I couldn't trust my own voice at the moment so I kissed her and nodded yes, before inhaling deeply and whispering "I will move heaven and earth to stay by your side my love."It was otherwise uneventful after that with the constant soothing and light petting Rias and Naruto finally separated and rolled off their love bed.

Internally Naruto was happy and confused he'd never thought she'd be this vulnerable with him, but hopefully one day the vulnerability would be equal when she would be strong enough to hold his heart and guard them with her was amazing how much lighter she felt after removing her burdens to him, excited at the prospect of doing the same to her the young man grinned.

It might not strike anyone as a surprise that anything after tears could be seen as mostly unremarkable but there is a certain feature of Naruto's that Rias couldn't get enough off and it excited her everytime. "It must be painful holding them in all this time how about you stretch them out," she told Naruto fascination held in every corner of her mouth. Chuckling to himself, Naruto complied and with a gust 6 sets of raven black wings shot from his back and the smile on Rias's face grew even wider. Naruto really was perfect, and he is her Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2/1/2020

**Author's Note: **

**I am blown away by the sheer amount of views my last chapter got and especially over something I wrote on a whim. I am so grateful and I worked extra hard to get this chapter done in a couple hours and to vamp the story. I also added more breaks to the story to make it more readable. Enjoy! **

It's truly breathtaking seeing Naruto's wings, all the times after their cuddling when he stretches his pitch black pedigree Rias is reminded that Naruto is a Seraph. He is an Angel destined by God to be a ruler and she destined by the same God to be a Devil; his enemy. 

I suppose that might be one of the things that draws her closer to him her sin of greed, wanting above her station, Rias chuckled at the thought no she loved Naruto for an even deeper reason it was because of who he was; he's perfect. "Naruto-koi," hummed Rias probingly, "if you could only indulge your Girlfriends curiosity, what makes a perfect man like you sin. Are your wings black because of lust?" she mused provoking him with a pose. Chuckling softly he opened his mouth to respond before his phone rang impeding his thoughts. Glancing down he sighed in resignation mouthing I love you he turned and exited the room to answer the call. _Secrecy,_smiling down to the ground Rias hated this part of their relationship the secrets and the responsibilities they both held.

In a hurry Naruto came thundering back into the room with his hands on his head, alarm clearly written all over his face, " I was on the phone with Baraquiel, your Queen's Father, he has her under surveillance and he called to inform me that your Brother and his Wife will be in Kuoh within the hour looking for you over recent Fallen Angel sightings near the school and also about your arranged marriage!" In a deep wheeze " You have to get to school, but shower first," finished Naruto but Rias was still in a daze at the announcement her Brother was coming. "Quickly Rias Quickly!" Naruto repeated louder and firm enough to get her attention this time, Rias squeaked her normal composure broken before looking at Naruto and saying "You knew we were being monitored and never told me!" Naruto in turn bashfully replied "Well of course I knew I am second in command of the Gregori, it's just some young angels and one old coot making sure my red headed love is ok."

Rias groaned at that, but was nonetheless pleased it wasn't any foul secret but upset that he hadn't let her know. In a look that clearly said we will talk about this later and in depth "Consider yourself lucky Uzumaki, if I wasn't terrified of Sirzechs finding out about us yet you'd be in the dog house for this, all the details tonight. Tonight! Rias warned. Walking to the edge of the bedroom under the windowsill she grabbed her uniform before giving her blond a kiss on the lips and vanishing into her magic circle.

Letting out a deep breath Naruto pinched his nose and turned around to face his room despite himself he ignored the urgency of the situation to look around the room. It was immaculate, clean not even dust behind the headboard, brown walls with white borders, paintings of different parts of heaven the underworld and even a caricature of Rias and him eating ice cream. It was perfect, but it felt like something was missing and he knew it was Rias.

"I'm really turning into a bit of simp aren't I Kurama?" chuckled Naruto finally addressing the hidden third party, or in this case the sinister sarcastic furry asshole he lets inhabit his mind. "**Oh remember me huh, when little red comes around your supposed 'first friend' just gets thrown into the back of your mind. Literally, but yes,yes, you are very pussy whipped by the Devil Girl**,"cackled the Demon Fox. "You are my best friend Kurama but Rias and I are not often alone, so when we are,privacy is a must. Unless you like voyeurism you perverted Fox and I am not pussy whipped," Naruto retorted with a smirk."**Call it whatever you wanna call it but you are caught by the balls with this Devil Girl," **cackled Kuramabefore continuing** "but big picture question. What are you going to do when her older brother- the fucking king Devil himself finally figures it out that you two are a couple? **Naruto chuckled even deeper at his tenant's words** "**You have an extremely valid point my Fuzzy Buddy, it's not like I can tell him hey I am the co-leader of your nigh immortal enemy and I am also interested in fucking your Sister," he added with mirth. "**You don't have the balls to say that last part," **Kurama bellowed.

In a deep belly laugh Naruto conceded to him "You're probably right about that. It wouldn't be honest anyway, I have more plans than just that; I also want to marry her one day. Ugh, marriage its such a fucking headache you love someone and you have to cement it to everyone,then be judged by everyone and their mother. It only gets harder that I still have to figure out a way to stop that asshole Riser Phenex from ruining my Girls life." finished Naruto. "**A lot on your chest eh partner, don't understand why you don't separate his head from his body, that's what I would do to protect my mate" **added Kurama violently. "In all honesty I want more than anything too, but that would be an inter-faction crisis. Can you only imagine a seraphim killing a young nobel devil?" lamented Naruto out loud but the dialogue in his head was turning much darker. No,no in order to successfully prevent war he'd need to be much more subtle, subtlety is key in this endeavor and then he could have Risers head on the pike for daring to touch what is his. "**Naruto control yourself the room is shaking!"** exclaimed Kurama with urgency not wanting to see his friend blow up over this."Thank you I needed that,Kurama I need some time to my ," Naruto breathed out. "**Understood Partner,**" Kurama replied coolly leaving Naruto to his own decisions. It's a shame how quickly I can still lose my temper, I am sorry Rias but I think I might have to lie to you some more in the upcoming future to protect you and protect us from my sin, my sin of Wrath.

Scene Change: Occult Research Club

In the middle of the large room that housed the meeting area of the ORC there was quite a bit of commotion being caused by the arrival of Rias's older brother Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia. It had been sometime since Rias had last seen her brother and Grayfia and this was also the first time some of her peerage had ever met him so it was probably unavoidable the curious glances everyone had; understandable but maybe a little rude. Sirzech's shoulder length crimson hair shone with the same intensity Rias's did, and hopefully this similarity eases Naruto's mind when introductions are finally made Rias thought before continuing her inspections. Rias couldn't say much else for her brother, he was handsome as most devils were and equally as tall as you'd imagine a Mou should be, only a bit shorter than her Naruto's imposing 6'4 Rias wondered if height would be a point of contention between her brother and Naruto, devils are petty regardless of their station ending her analysis of her brother she moved her observations to Grayfia.

Now this was a person she was apprehensive to introduce Naruto too, not that Grayfia wasn't good people, but her beauty might eclipse just about any woman Rias has ever personally seen the silvery white hair and stunningly blue eyes , it was magnetic being around the woman.

I hope I look that way standing next to Naruto, he is a man of high station afterall. Ria-tan Ria-tan are you listening we are going to be staying with you for the next 3 days so please pay attention we are going to be meeting with some foreign leaders while in Kouh and you need to be there along with Riser as representatives of the young devils new generation. I understand Onii sama, i nodded my head along and cleared my throat before raising my voice and issuing orders to the members of my peerage still in the room. Issei you are to go with Akeno and Koneko to prepare my brother and his wife's stay, actually on second observation she realized Issei's attention had yet to leave Grayfia's rack so with a whack of her hand she said "Issei you are on second thought to follow Kiba to do event planning for the conference."

"Buscho, but I don't want to be with Kiba he's got no oppai," Issei interjected lamely thankfully before a vessel could burst in my head Kiba also decided to make his voice known "Hyoudou-san that is a correct observation but i'm sure we can have our own sorts of fun planning," supplied the stoic Knight. "Well if that is all I must be going, Rias quickly supplied already grabbing her bag before her Brother's firm hand stopped her and pulled her into a hug. 'Ria-tan you wouldn't be leaving so soon," Sirzechs began before sniffing her head slightly and then deeply then with a puzzled face he asked "Rias did you wash your hair recently, it smells like the ocean," sniffing again "thats odd it also smells a little like ramen," finished Sirzechs eyebrows pointedly looking at Rias in playful scrutiny.

Brushing past him Rias quickly supplies a striking even to her lame excuse "I was eating ramen last night by the beach before I went home and decided against washing my hair to keep the nice wavy look," with every word she said she cringed internally but nonetheless she smiled at her brother before asking " don't you like it?" Knowing he'd be unable to resist complimenting her, "Well yes Ria-tan it does look mighty lovely and there is a great shine on you I noticed when I first saw you but I was sure my poor eyes were playing tricks on me because there is no way my beautiful little imouto could get any more adorable now can she,"exclaimed Sirzechs loudly, and with every word his eyes sparkled.

It was so embarrassing that this was the most powerful man in the underworld, acting like a child over his not so young baby sister she was relieved that he didn't know it was Naruto's scent in her hair but slightly distraught at the eyes of suspicion from Grayfia. Rias's chest swallowed itself into a sinking feeling knowing Grayfia is much more cerebral than her dear older brother but thankfully she was reliably polite so she'd keep her suspicions to herself for now .

"Rias-Sama,Rias-Sama, Rias-Sama," my annoyingly adoring fan base yelled after me as I tried to key word tried to sneak into my class and text Naruto; the news about the conference and the mornings near disaster with Grayfia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

( In her World by King Nebulous )

Author's Notes:

**I am blown away by the views this idea of mine has gotten, I want to make this story more enjoyable and like something I'd personally want to read. I've read the reviews and I see that most of the issue is how confusing it is to understand what Pov the story is.**

Key to Understanding the Story Styles

" _Italicized Text_ " - inner character thoughts

" _**Bold Italicized Text**_ " - Kurama or Inner Beings talking

**(Important Notice): Need Beta Readers Pm Me PLS!**

Scene Change:

Naruto's Office in the Gregori Outpost in North Japan 90 minutes away from Kuoh

In the hours since Rias left, Naruto muddled with his thoughts and was vulnerable to his own decisions, but rather than idle on his Rias dilemma. Naruto got himself dressed; in a smart casual outfit with black stretchy slacks and a yellow dress shirt, he left the collar opened without the tie showing his shelf of a chest. In a spin and an appraising look Naruto was satisfied with his reflection in the mirror, left his room and decided to step into his work.

Naruto, as the only other Seraph, in the Gregori was awarded leadership shortly after his own birth. It was in his genetics to be a ruler after all, but despite the responsibilities of his position they never hindered him from getting what he wanted. Chuckling, he wondered sardonically if Azazel would also find it funny how much he'd structured his life and ultimately the Gregori's Japanese branch around Rias and her little club.

Scene Start:

"_Hmm now to the task at hand,"_ thought Naruto as he gazed at his three direct subordinates Raynare, Kalwarmer and Chael(useless OC). Raynare, was a pretty enough Fallen Angel;young and constantly making advances on him. Something that Naruto admittedly paid little to no mind too, he knew how sluts like her were. It's not unusual for fallen beings, Devil and Angel alike, to seek him for his power and pedigree. Musingly he agreed that even if she didn't she wouldn't have a chance as his heart was Rias's, Naruto concluded before moving his speculation.

Kalwarmer and Chael, were much easier to work with considering the two were a couple; happy and together obediently following instructions in order to not be separated on assignment. Chael, is a tall young Angel with blue hair and yellow eyes, Kalawarner a busty older angel with brown eyes and a darker shade of blue hair. In all, there's probably an unconscious bias he has for them because of his own relationship, that he prefered to hear bad news from them, rather than Raynare. Not that he liked to hear anything other than his orders being followed.

Naruto was known in his realm of the Grigori as a man with peerless: anger and rage, but contrary to his reputation he tried to be mostly amiable when dealing with his subordinates and other leaders. Naruto's disposition was only ever a problem when he was A, having his time wasted B, being told of his subordinates failures to follow out his orders and last but by far the worst C, being lied to and right now the very rare and dangerous combination of all three was happening right now.

Against his orders the three of them had gone from just observing Issei Hyoudou, to having Raynare pretend to be his girlfriend and murder him in the park. It was unnerving thinking about it really, if Rias hadn't been there to resurrect Issei the boy would be gone forever and while his death would have been a loss,but worse to him is that he wouldn't have known, if it wasn't for Rias telling him over dinner two nights ago. Someone had gotten to his subordinates and it seems they feared them more than they respected him, something his pride would never allow to happen.

"Naruto-Sama, please understand that while the missions orders were just to observe. The boy's dormant power was just to great to be left in the hands of an incapable, idiot like him," Raynare offered timidly her voice shaking in her throat. Feigning interest Naruto encouraged Raynare with flick of his hand "You say he is incompetent, and that makes him dangerous. What's so incompetent about his character that you decided to disobey me and take his life ?" he chuckled deeply.

Gulping before bowing her head Raynare continued "Lord, with all due respect, he is a massive pervert, extraordinarily so. Naruto-sama he'd pledge allegiance and do anything for a glimpse at a pair of breasts." Raynare exclaimed before looking into Naruto's cold sapphire eyes, begging for permission to continue. However all she received was some laughter from the seemingly amused Blonde. "Well isn't that something, he's a pervert. Do you three know the results of your **so-called** improvisation? Naruto questioned rhetorically, rolling the last few words in his mouth, the amusement in his voice belied the cold look in his eyes only causing the look of shame to grow even more profoundly on their faces. "Oh so you lot," Naruto pointed before continuing "actually do know that Issei Hyoudo, owner of a fucking Longinus Sacred Gear is now a member of a devils peerage, I swear to fucking God if you lot, dont get ripped apart limb from fucking useless limb by my hands count yourself fucking lucky!

In response to Naruto's naked anger the pressure in the room rose so dramatically, burst all the windows. Raynare, Kalwarner and Chael were blasted down to the ground, gasping for air, their lungs shrinking to half the size as a black light gathered in Naruto's hand. Naruto closed his eyes before clicking his tongue, he would tear off their wings to teach them a lesson, stepping from his desk he beared down on them, before his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Now who the fuck wants to bother me!" Naruto grumbled angrily fishing out his phone ready to let whoever was interrupting him have it before seeing a chibi Rias message bubble pop up and the notification Red Baby texting Blonde Boy popped up on the screen. It was almost instantaneous how the anger left, "_**PUSSY WHIPPED**_" a deep voice chuckled. Quickly Naruto dismissed Kurama, already focused on Rias, he turned back to the lowly angels still on the ground. "Write the fucking name of the bastard you took orders from before I finish this business or I'm writing his name with your blood" Naruto said throwing Chael a pen and a paper pad white hands grabbed at them quickly the sight of that only caused the pressure to ease minorly. Satisfied slightly, he turned his attention back to Rias,

{attempt at texting dialogue}

Red Baby:

Naruto-koi, it's a nightmare over here. Sirzechs-onee sama nearly smelt you on me and I don't think Grayfia was fooled either. What are we going to do ?! Uggh and then there is this conference where I have to be accompanied with Riser, to represent the Young Progressive Devil's Party (YPDP).

Blonde Boy:

Love, relax yourself it will be fine, I admit I am a little worried about you having to be accompanied by that chicken headed bastard, but it will all be fine. You're lovely and class personified you'll be an excellent representation of your people. I can't wait to see you tonight xoxo

Red Baby:

Naru-koi I am so sorry but they want to stay with me, and I don't know how I could possibly sneak out without alerting them. I am so sad I miss you already, I wanna cry.

Blonde Boy:

Well doesn't this just get better and better, but I think I might have a way around that Rias I love you I have to finish up some work now.

Red Baby:

I love you too promise to behave Love

{end of texting}

Smirking down at his phone Naruto chuckled darkly "Oh i'll behave alright i'll take care of riser and everything wrong Baby don't you worry" he whispered to himself. Looking over at his fallen lackeys Naruto's chuckle only got more bitter as the volume rose when he spared a glance on the passed out observers on the floor in the room and his grin getting even more blood thirsty at the frantically drawn Kokabiel on paper pad.

Chapter 3 End

Chapter 4 to be posted on Saturday.


End file.
